The invention relates to a door liner and door assembly for a coke oven.
Typical coke oven doors are refractory-lined metal. The refractory lining or door plug is solid and relatively thick and serves to insulate the metal door from the high temperatures, up to about 2800.degree. F. (1535.degree. C.), reached within the coke oven. The metal portion of the door seals the oven at the outer portion of the door frame. The refractory lining generally exends into the coke oven to a distance just past an imaginary line extending between the outermost surface of the end flues located one on either side of the door.
One problem associated with many coke ovens is the lack of a passageway extending vertically to carry the gases generated by the coking coal to the top of the oven to be collected and withdrawn from the coke oven. Thus, the gases must percolate vertically through the densely packed coal. The gases that cannot percolate vertically create a great deal of pressure on the door seal and some of the gases escape to the atmosphere.
As mentioned, the refractory lining has heretofore generally been solid. It has also been known to provide a door plug that is spaced apart from the metal door to create a gas channel extending vertically between the inside surface of the metal door, the outer door jambs, the sealing ring and the outer surface of the door plug. A problem associated with this design is that the gases generated by the coking coal condense on the inside surface of the metal door and door jambs because the temperature in the gas channel is below the 950.degree. F. (516.degree. C.) temperature at which the gases condense. The condensed gases solidify to a hard dense hydrocarbon that interferes with the seal between the metal door and the jambs and restricts the gas channel area.
Thus, it is desired to create a door liner and door assembly for a coke oven, in which coal is coked and gases are generated, having a space through which the gases can travel to the top of the oven for withdrawl from the coke oven.